Deep sleeper
by Jenna Jay
Summary: A story based on Starlight Express - Carmen, the elctric sleeper, leanrs how steam has the power - rated R because of suggestive adult content involving alternative lifestyles ectv- shes a sleeper, I cant make it clean!


Carmen lay back and stared at the ceiling of the run down old shed she was lying in. She shut her eyes and sighed as the train lying on top of her pushed harder against her. She moaned loudly and arched her back, pushing her chest towards the engines view. That would keep him happy. Sure enough, she heard the engine moan and felt his pistons working harder. She wasn't going to have much fun with this one though. He wasn't very impressive. Small, aging old diesel, nothing special. But then, not many were. And that type usually paid well. She felt the engine reaching his climax and threw her head back, pushing up to him and moaning loudly. He diesel stiffened against her for a moment, then came slowly to a stop and pulled back. Carmen pushed her self up with her arms.   
"Wow, that was great gorgeous…" She said breathlessly. The engine smirked, obviously believing her. "You like?" She asked, leaning over towards the engine so her lips were centimetres from his. The engine nodded frantically.  
"Hell yes…" He said. Carmen smiled and kissed the engine passionately. Not that there was any passion in there, she just thought it might encourage him to tell his other well paying friends.  
"Now put it away and get going babe," she murmured. The engine obediently grabbed his clothes and pulled them on, as Carmen - with no haste - slid hers on. The engine nodded, winked at her, and left the shed. Carmen sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Well that was a waste of time."  
  
  
Carmen rolled towards the main yard. She could feel eyes on her as she rolled past the freight yard. They always stared at her. Wishing they could have what they obviously couldn't afford. She heard a few wolf whistles and a couple of box cars shouting at her, and she smirked, purposefully ignoring them. They'd be dreaming about her later on, she knew.   
As she entered the main yard she could feel eyes on her again. But the atmosphere was very different. Coaches turned to stare at her but on their faces were looks of disgust. Even some of the engines look at her with distain. Carmen ignored them. She didn't care. She knew the older coaches were mainly jealous. They were old and run down and couldn't please anyone with a ride, not even their engines. The younger coaches… well. They were all prissy bitches. They could all go to the scrap yard. She spotted a sleek looking electric coming towards her and skated up.  
"Hey gorgeous…" she purred as she got close. The electric stopped. Carmen leant back against a wall. "You busy." The electric smiled, but there was an edge of disappointment on his face.  
"Sorry baby, I've got a run to get to." He leant over and pulled her closer, kissing her softly on the neck and sending a current down her body, making her shiver. "Maybe some other time…" Carmen sighed irritably as the engine skated off down the line. The good ones were always busy. She looked around, and spotted a familiar group of coaches sitting by a buffer. The coaches from around the racing tracks. She skated up behind them.  
"Heya ladies." She said. A blue and white coach turned and saw Carmen, looked alarmed, and quickly turned back.  
"Oh, hey Carmen…" she said with her squeaky southern accent. The other three all stared at her.  
"Get lost Carmen." Pearl, a well known racing coach, sneered at her. Carmen raised an eyebrow. The observation car was defiantly a looker. And pretty damn sexy when she was angry.  
"Yeah, alright…" she said airily. She smiled at the other two coaches. A smoker and a buffet car. They looked down. Carmen smirked. They weren't going to cause trouble with her. She'd caught them at it once in one of her old sheds. Though she'd always known they were close like that. Ashley and Buffy weren't the like the other two. But either way, she knew they wouldn't want the others to know.  
"Alright girls?" she smirked and watched them as silence descended on the group. "Well, talk about lively. See ya later blondy." She smiled at Dinah, who smiled back nervously. Carmen laughed inwardly. She was cute, that one. Too polite and stupidly naive for her own good. But a laugh. She skated away and collided with something solid, stumbling back and hitting the floor. She heard a few coaches titter.   
"What the fuck?!" She looked up angrily at the engine above her. "Oh, you." She growled, as the rusty old steamer offered her a hand up.  
"Sorry!" He said nervously. Carmen grabbed his hand and hauled herself up.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing, scrap boy?" Carmen hissed. Rusty looked down.  
"I-I…" He stammered. Carmen wrenched her hand from his and looked herself over to make sure she wasn't scratched.   
"Fucking steamer…" She growled, pushing past. She skated off. What anyone saw in steamers she would never know. They didn't seem to be good for anything except shunting dirt around. Not even worth bothering to ride with, she reckoned. What was the point? She could go faster than the things on her own, so they'd hardly have any sort of power in their pistons. She'd heard how he'd won the race last year, but she didn't believe a word of it. Starlight indeed. What a load of shit. He only won because of that meddling caboose and the other two engines not planning things through right. And apparently he was the only one who'd crossed the finish line… Racing champion? More like winning by deduction. 


End file.
